jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szeptozgonek/Pół-smoki, Śródziemie, itp.
Na początek wyjaśnię co jest czym : pogrubione to moje gadanie, pochyłe to myśli itp., a przed wypowiedziami będę pisał kto to mówi. Opowiadanie będzie zawierało elementy Władcy Pierścieni, JWS, i innych rzeczy. Dobra, teraz spis postaci : *Madril - Gondorczyk, kapitan statku "Wiatr Zachodu" i przywódca Strażników Zachodu, grupy ze Śródziemia, która podróżuje po świecie i walczy ze złem. Nosi czarne ubranie, na które zakłada srebrną, lekką zbroję z mithrilu. Do tego ma aksamitnie czarną pelerynę z kapturem i godłem Gondoru. Do walki używa mithrilowego miecza i tarczy, czasem też włóczni i potrafi doskonale rzucać nożami. Jest znany jako Wielki Strażnik. *Nain - krasnolud, członek Strażników Zachodu. Nosi takie samo ubranie jak Madril, lecz ma również hełm z mithrilu, pokryty runami, a na pelerynie ma godło Durina, nie Gondoru. Walczy wielkim toporem i potrafi rzucać mniejszymi toporkami. Jest nazywany Górskim Strażnikiem. *Elros - elf z Mrocznej Puszczy, również członek Strażników Zachodu. Nosi zielone ubranie z pomalowaną na złoty kolor zbroją z mithrilu. Ma też zieloną pelerynę z godłem elfów z Mrocznej Puszczy, oraz kapturem. Czasem zasłania sobie usta i nos bandaną. Walczy za pomocą łuku i dwóch mithrilowych sztyletów. Jest znany jako Leśny Strażnik. *Talion - Gondorczyk, najlepszy wojownik ze Strażników Zachodu. Nosi takie wyposażenie jak Madril, lecz swoją twarz ukrywa pod mithrilową maską w kształcie czaszki. Na pelerynie nie ma żadnego godła. Doskonale walczy za pomocą każdej broni, jednak zwykle ma przy sobie miecz, kuszę, tarczę i dwa sztylety. Wszystko co metalowe w jego wyposażeniu, jest z mithrilu. Maskę nosi, ponieważ kiedyś podczas walki, został strącony do strumienia lawy. Potwornie się poparzył, jednak żyje (jak Anakin w Star Wars). Pod maską wygląda okropnie, na dodatek do poparzeń ma jeszcze blizny. Jest bardzo silny, pomimo wypadku potrafi jedną ręką unieść kogoś za szyję i rzucić nim na kilka metrów. W wyniku obrażeń, rzęzi mu w płucach gdy oddycha, a uszkodzona krtań zmieniła jego głos w ochrypły bas (kolejne podobieństwo do Vadera/Anakina). Jeśli zaczniesz mu wytykać skutki obrażeń, to skończy się to poważnym kalectwem (jeśli ma dobry humor). Z powodu maski, braku godła na pelerynie i głosu, jest nazywany Mrocznym Strażnikiem. *Theodred - Rohańczyk, także członek Strażników Zachodu. Jego metalowe wyposażenie jest z mithrilu, jak każdego członka Strażników. Ma ubranie i zbroję jak Elros, a na pelerynie widnieje godło Rohanu. Zwykle walczy mieczem i tarczą, jak jeździ na koniu używa włóczni, czasem również strzela z łuku. Nazywają go Strażnikiem Koni, a jego rumakiem jest czystej krwi koń z Rohanu, o imieniu Wicher. Teraz przejdę do postaci, które nie są Strażnikami Zachodu. Mają imiona jak z teraźniejszości, ponieważ w wymyślaniu imion jestem kiepski. *Mikołaj - pół-człowiek, pół-Nocna Furia. Pół-smoki to rasa, która zamieszkuje Wyspę Smoków. Wyspa ta leży na zachód od Swędzipachy, w połowie drogi z Archipelagu do Śródziemia. Pół-smoki potrafią zmieniać się w człowieka i smoka, nawet w ludzkiej postaci rozumieją smoczą mowę. Jest członkiem Smoczej Gildii, organizacji chroniącej smoki na Archipelagu. Jak każdy członek Gildii, nosi strój jak Czkawka w JWS 2 (tyle że z gronkielowego żelaza) i też walczy taką samą bronią. *Kacper - ćwierć-smok (czyli taki pół-smok, tylko bez mocy przemiany w smoka). Też członek Smoczej Gildii, lata na Szeptozgonie imieniem Zgonek. Jak wybiera się poza Wyspę Smoków, zakłada hełm jak Czkawka, i przedstawia się obcym jako Smoczy Jeździec. *Skrzydłozgon - smok z gatunku Furiozgon, mieszka w leżu niedaleko Wyspy Smoków, jest jakby alfą pobliskich wysp. *Sztyleciaż Jek - najemnik walczący sztyletami. Oprócz 2 sztyletów do walki wręcz, nosi też kilka zapasowych sztyletów, do rzucania. Nie obchodzi go dla kogo pracuje, liczy się dla niego tylko zapłata. (może później go zwrócę na dobrą stronę, na razie jest jaki jest) To tyle, jak dojdzie nowa postać, lub coś się zmieni ze starą, to dodam lub zmienię opis tutaj. Poza tym, będą jeszcze postacie z JWS. Możecie pisać mi na tablicy, czy chcecie żebym dodał postać wzorowaną na was. Możecie napisać imię tej postaci, oraz jej krótki opis. Postacie użytkowników : *Pola1301 - Felicja - człowiek-feniks, zrodziła się z płomieni. Początkowo była na wyspie Łupieżców, jednak uciekła, i zamieszkała na Wyspie Feniksów. Nosi kombinezon ze skóry Koszmara Ponocnika. Ma rude włosy i szare oczy. Świetnie walczy włócznią, którą stale nosi przy sobie. Dokładniejsze info o niej w komach Poli, mi się nie chce pisać. Opowiadanie będzie z różnych perspektyw. Wszystkie wydarzenia, np. śmierć Stoika, miały miejsce. Rozdziały będą miały różną długość. To tyle mojego gadania, teraz historia. Prolog Perspektywa Mikołaja Nazywam się Mikołaj, mieszkam na Wyspie Smoków. Tresujemy tu smoki, a my sami jesteśmy pół-smokami. Na wyspie mamy jaki, owce, kury i ryby. Trochę na południe od nas znajdziesz chłodną krainę, w której dostaniesz na pamiątkę odmrożeń śledziony. Na zachód znajduje się... a z resztą, długo by mówić. Często przyjeżdża tu taki jeden Sztyleciaż Jek, najemnik. Mamy tu wojnę z plemieniem Berserków i z odnowionym plemieniem Drago Krwawdonia. Jestem dyplomatą wyspy, zostałem uprawniony przez wodza do podpisywania różnorakich traktatów i paktów. Jek poinformował mnie o plemieniu tresującym smoki, które mieszka na jakiejś wyspie, daleko stąd. Za jakiś czas wybiorę się tam, i postaram się podpisać traktat pokojowy. Może pomogą nam w wojnach. Niedawno pojawiła się grupa wojowników, zwanych Strażnikami Zachodu. Chcę się dowiedzieć kto to. Rozdział 1 Podróż. Dedyk dla Poli1301, za napisanie opka, które mnie zainspirowało. W postaci smoka leciałem nad morzem. Obok mnie leciał Kacper, a za nami płynął statkiem Jek. Musieliśmy na niego czekać, bo nie chciał żebym go podwiózł na grzbiecie. Wynająłem go na ochroniarza. Jest niezły w otwartej walce, ale ma kłopot z szybkim reagowaniem, przez co ktoś musi mu pomagać i chronić tyły i boki. Po to leci z nami Kacper. Szerokim łukiem ominęliśmy Wyspę Berserków, wolałem się nie wdawać z nimi w walkę. Wygralibyśmy, ale nie wiedziałem jak zareagują na pokonanie Berserków mieszkańcy Berk, wyspy na którą zmierzamy. Ja-Jek, to na pewno tędy? Kacper to przetłumaczył, Jek nie rozumie smoczego. Jek-Chyba tak, wiatr mną rzuca, nie jestem pewien. Ja-Gdybym cię wziął na grzbiet, nie rzucałoby tak, i bylibyśmy szybciej na Berk. Jek-Mowy nie ma! Ja-Więc się gdzieś zatrzymajmy i przeczekajmy sztorm. Kacper-Dobry pomysł. Na jakiejś skale przycumowaliśmy łódź Jeka. Po zjedzeniu kolacji poszliśmy spać. *** Następnego ranka sztormu już nie było. Natychmiast wyruszyliśmy w drogę. Po jakimś czasie dotarliśmy na Berk. Rozdział 2 Berk. Nasze przybycie wywołało ogólne zdziwienie, jednak najbardziej zaskoczyła mieszkańców moja przemiana w człowieka. Ktoś pobiegł do wodza z wieściami. I dobrze, chcę się z nim spotkać. Czekałem chwilę, gdy z tłumu wybiegł wódz Berk. Wódz-Kim jesteście? Ja-Jesteśmy ambasadorami Wyspy Smoków, przybyliśmy by podpisać z wami traktat pokojowy. Ja jestem Mikołaj, a to Kacper.-Powiedziałem pokazując Kacpra. Jek-Ja, jestem Sztyleciaż Jek, najemnik. Czkawka-Ja nazywam się Czkawka, jestem wodzem Berk. Ja-Może przejdźmy do traktatów. Czkawka-Dobry pomysł. *** W twierdzy Ja-Wyspa Smoków leży na zachód od Swędzipachy. Mieszkają na niej smoki oraz dzikie zwierzęta. Istnieje tam wioska, mieszkają w niej smoki, wikingowie i pół-smoki. Mamy wojnę z plemieniem Berserków i z Drago Krwawdoniem. Czkawka-My również mamy wojnę z tymi plemionami. Pomyślałem, że skoro jesteście już na Berk, to może zostaniecie tu jakiś czas? Potem ja wybiorę się na waszą wyspę, obejrzę wioskę i tam podpiszemy traktat? Ja-Dobry pomysł. Po pobycie na Berk, Czkawka razem z resztą jeźdźców i pół-smokami udali się na Wyspę Smoków. Ogłaszam konkurs! Kto zgadnie ile sztyletów nosi Jek, dostanie dedyk w 3 rozdziałach! Rozdział 3 Wyspa Feniksów. Dedyk dla NIGHT FURY2003, ponieważ wygrał konkurs. Lecieliśmy nad oceanem, gdy zaczęło się ściemniać. Postanowiliśmy się zatrzymać na pobliskiej wyspie. Nigdy tej wyspy nie widziałem. Mieszka tu dużo feniksów, więc nazwaliśmy tą wyspę Wyspą Feniksów. W pobliskim strumieniu złowiliśmy trochę ryb. Piekliśmy je nad ogniskiem, gdy w krzakach coś się poruszyło. Zmieniłem się w smoka, a reszta wyjęła broń. Z krzaków wyszła uzbrojona we włócznię dziewczyna. Miała kombinezon ze smoczej skóry, chyba ze skóry Koszmara Ponocnika. Dziewczyna-Kim jesteście? Kacper-Jesteśmy mieszkańcami odległych wysp, ja jestem Kacper a to jest Mikołaj. Potem przedstawili się jeźdźcy z Berk. Felicja-Nazywam się Felicja, jestem mieszkańcem tej wyspy. Co tu robicie? Czkawka-Jesteśmy tylko przejazdem, chcieliśmy zrobić przerwę w locie. Uspokojona Felicja opuściła włócznię, dotychczas wycelowaną w nas. My też opuściliśmy broń, a ja zmieniłem się z powrotem w człowieka. Ja-Skąd się tu wzięłaś? Felicja-Jestem człowiekiem-feniksem, urodziłam się w płomieniach na Wyspie Łupieżców. Zastanawiałam się co ze sobą zrobić, gdy przyszli jacyś dwaj żołnierze. Chcieli mnie zamknąć w więzieniu, ale ich zabiłam. Potem wybiłam strażników portu, ukradłam niewielką łódź i odpłynęłam. Trafiłam tutaj, no i tu zamieszkałam. Sączysmark-A są tu jakieś wioski? Felicja-Nie, mieszkam tu sama. Ja-Może masz ochotę polecieć z nami i zamieszkać na naszej wyspie? Felicja-Bardzo chętnie, ale moja łódź jest zniszczona. Ja-Żaden problem, mogę się zmienić w smoka i wziąć cię na grzbiet. Felicja-Dzięki. Tylko gdzie ja zamieszkam? Ja-Wynajmiemy pokój w zajeździe, a potem postawimy ci twój własny dom. Felicja-Dzięki. Kacper-Ale polecimy dopiero jutro, nasze smoki są zmęczone. Ja-Nie tylko smoki. Felicja-Chodźcie, prześpimy się w mojej jaskini. Poszliśmy do jaskini Felicji. Była to sporych rozmiarów pieczara, ukryta za winoroślą. Było tam porozrzucanych trochę rzeczy Felicji. *** Następnego dnia Felicja spakowała swoje rzeczy do jakiejś torby, którą przyczepiliśmy do siodła Zgonka, między jukami Kacpra. Wyspa Feniksów nie była wcale tak oddalona od Wyspy Smoków, po dwóch godzinach lotu z prędkością Gronkla (trzeba było czekać na Śledzika) byliśmy na miejscu. Felicja wzięła swoje rzeczy, a ja pobiegłem do Twierdzy aby powiedzieć wodzu o gościach i Felicji. Wódz poszedł przywitać gości i kazał zbudować dom dla Felicji. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania